poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pteranodon cage
This is the scene when Alan and the gang are being attacked by pterandons and one of them catches Eric in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. (They made it down the spiral steps) Max Taylor: Hey! What's up with the fog? Shun Kazami: I don't know. Sci-Twi: (continues crying) Marucho Marukura: It'll be okay Twilight. Zoe Drake: There's nothing too be sad about it. Preyas: Yeah, we know you didn't mean to steal the eggs. (Alan starts to go to another set of step, but the steps fall down) Ace Goody: Boy. Lulli: That was a close one. Paul Kirby: You okay? Alan Grant: Yeah. (They go back and come across a bridge) Alan Grant: Let's do this one at a time, shall we? (Alan goes across the bridge and made it to the other side) Alan Grant: Okay, can come over! One at a time! Amanda Kirby: '''All right, Eric. I'm going to leave you just for a minute. And then you'll be right behind me, okay? '''Eric: Mum! I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you. Amanda Kirby: Right, we're all together now. (She looked at Paul, as he gives him a smile. And Amanda goes across the bridge, Alan takes a look around the places, seeing a hole in the ceiling) Dan Kuso: I wonder what made that? Max Taylor: I don't know. (Then Amanda made it across the bridge) Amanda Kirby: Okay, Eric. Paul Kirby: Okay. Amanda Kirby: Come on, honey! Paul Kirby: Over you go. (Eric walk on the metal bridge, until he felt something, and landed on the bridge) Eric: Mum? Rex Ancient: I don't think it's your mom. (???) Alan Grant: Oh my gosh. Amanda Kirby: What is this? Alan Grant: It's a bird cage Amanda Kirby: For what? Dan Kuso: Did you say bird cage? Max Taylor: Oh no. Does that mean? (A Pteranodon comes out of the fog) Tino: WAH!! Run for your life! Eric: AAAA! Dad! Rex Ancient: It's a Pteranodon! Run! Paul Kirby: Eric! (The Pterandon captures Eric) Rex Ancient: Eric! Tino Tonitini: Eric! Amanda Kirby: Eric! I can't see him! (The Pterandon takes him to it's nest) Rod: It's taking him to the nest to feed him with babies! Paul Kirby: This way! (They run to find Eric, as Billy stops and sees Alan runs and stops as he sees Billy clipping a backpack, and Alan knew what he's about to do, and Billy ran) Gus Turner: This is bad! Doraemon: Very bad! Runo Misaki: What do we do?! Alan Grant: Billy, Billy,... Billy stop. Billy stop!! Don't Billy!! (Billy jumps off the ledge) Alan Grant: Billy! (Billy launches a parachute, and starts flying, as Alan runs. Billy, piloting the parachute founds Eric, being chased by baby pteranodons) Rex Ancient: Don't worry, Eric! Laura: We'll save you! (Billy is piloting the parachute, and Eric is stil being chased and attacked by baby pteranodons) Billy: Jump! (Eric jumps and Billy catches him) Zoe Drake: Let's handle them Paris! (She press the button turning Paris into a card) Dino Slash! Spring up Parasaurolophus! (Paris grew into a full size dinosaur) Zoe Drake: Metal Wing! (She slash the move card summoning three Pteranodons to distract the others) Max Taylor: Good idea, Zoe! Now let's get out of this aviary! (Alan and the others run into a dead end, and the pteranodon come out of nowhere) Sunset Shimmer: This way! (???) - - - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts